A New (Dead) World
by peacethroughfirepower
Summary: The Scrin attempted to recapture Threshold 19. Unfortunately, the tower become activated thus sending the GDI and its newfound ally into Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio world. Can idealism and their technology helps the human side to regain what is lose to the Fleet of Fog after the Great Battle?
1. Prologue I

**Welcome to my my first Command & Conquer crossover.**

 **There ain't many C &C and Arpeggio of Blue Steel I decided to write this one Fanfic Crossover as a hobby and to fill in my free time to hone my creativity in writing. So, expect to be grammar errors as I am not from English Speaking Country. **

**I do not own Command & Conquer Tiberium War series or Arpeggio of The Blue Steel. They both belong to the rightful owners. **

**Any review and opinion is appreciated be it bad or good, to make this story better. Hope you enjoyed mah epic boring creation.**

* * *

 **Set 20 years after the end of Tiberium Twilight ending, an attack on Threshold 19 that have been re-occupied by a portion of Scrin Military Force by the combined forces of UNGDI and NOD (That agreed to rally under one banner for unknown reason, for the sake of the plot) lead to an event which transported the Tiberium infested area 4000 km radius from the tower along with the engaging forces, TCN and god knows what into an unknown world. The world they are transported in is a very crapsack one as it was ravaged from a war between an unknown advanced alien that has an appearance of good ole' WW2 ships and the 21** **st** **Century human with almost useless current-day weapon technology that can't even bloody harm the god damned alien fleet. Well you know what happened to the human side in that world, they lose miserably.**

 **What is the reaction of this world dimension occupants about the new player in the game? Can this new force go against the Fog on equal or high ground with their high-tech state of art technology that have been mixed with Scrin space-bending-reality warping-whatever tech by learning from the Tacitus?**

* * *

 **This is where the story begins, behold the C &C and Arpeggio of Blue Steel ultimate crossover.**

 **I will try to update this story at least once per month. And if it doesn't get updated, don't think it is dead. It's only just because I have a life u know :)** **Enjoy reading the crossover**

* * *

 **It has been said that something as small as the flutter of a butterfly's wing can ultimately cause a typhoon halfway around the world.**

* * *

 **(10 minutes after The Event)**

GDSS Philadephia is the command center of the GDI during the Second Tiberium War. Nearing the end of the Second War, the space center along with most leaders of GDI during the 2042 have been destroyed by the NOD led by Gillian. Under one of the GDI Reconstruction Program issued by the new acting commander of the GDI , Redmond Boyle after the the Tiberium Twilight Event, GDSS Philadephia along with new space fleets have been built or rebuilt in order to return UNGDI to its former glory before the First Tiberium War began and to at least stand a chance when the Scrin decided to retaliate Earth with their full military forces (which we knows what will happen in the end if u go against an alien race which can bend the reality itself unless we discover their weakness like those cliché sci-fi movie) after their mining security forces asses being handed to Homo Sapiens species.

The crews of the GDSS Philadephia began to wake up. One of them is a man dressed in a commander uniform decorated with many awards and medals which distinguish him from the others in aboard the ship, he is the commander ffs.

"God damn it, EVA what is that all about?" asked the man or known as Commander Parker to an AI (Do not be confused, he is not Parker from Renegade). Commander Parker is an experienced war veteran, resourceful, outright smart and cunning which can be proven if one see him in action leading the army of GDI during his long military service on the battlefield as a Field Commander against NOD and alike. Many have mistaken him for being dead after being shot by the Colonel whom misidentified him as Kane. We know whether he died from that or not, right? He is a tough guy.

"Assessing situation….. 2% of our which includes our 'fellow' unexpected ally military capability have been destroyed by the Scrin during the confrontation. We still have connection to the satellites, Deep Space Network, First, Second, Third and Fourth Fleet. As for the Scrin force on the ground and in the space...they are gone, presumably because of the Threshold unnatural occurrence." Replied the AI.

"I want our forces on the ground to report...

 **(Will be continued on the next chapter, I'm tired)**


	2. Prologue II

**(Forgive me for my crappy writing, grammar and misspelled name. I am still not familiar writing a story especially when it comes to merging 2 different worlds into one. I also do not fully grasp the publish/edit features on FanFiction.**

 **(I'll rewrite this fanfic after I'm done with the ending of this story if u like)**

* * *

 **I do not own Command and Conquer or Arpeggio of the Blue Steel. They belong to their rightful owners except for my OCs of course.**

 **Review is very much appreciate be it bad or good, to make this story better in the future.**

 **Correction: 4000 km radius is suppose to be 400 km. (Sorry for the inconvenience)**

 **Anyway, back to the story.**

* * *

"I want our forces on the ground to report in. Inform the Remnant commander that I am going to board their ship after we confirmed that the Scrin is gone for good," ordered the man as he walked to his chair located at the center of the control room.

"Sir, the Remnant of NOD forces is gone along with the Scrin. I do not detect their signal," replied the AI

"Shit," Parker is known for his anti-cursing except when the situation really demanded it. After all, who didn't cuss?

"Order all of our ships and assets in space to turn on their force shield and cloaking device. I don't want us to be caught of guard like we did during the 3rd War against the Scrin." It is a matter-of-fact. The Scrin is a powerful highly technological and deadly alien race that almost wiped out the entire human race before the GDI found their weaknesses during the Third War. Even so, they are still capable in wiping out the GDI First Fleet single-handledly if the human forces is caught with their pants down.

"Tell our forces to be on stand-by and prepare the ion cannon just in case,"

"Affirmative." replied the AI

* * *

 **(30 minutes later)**

 **(Remnant)**

Remnant, which tells about the faction by its name alone is the NOD forces around the world that did not go through 'Ascension' along with Kane. After the Ascension, they are forced to retreat far deep into the Yellow Zone to avoid GDI detection as their Prophet and fanatic leaders ascended, leaving them alone to the NOD cause. They waited for Prophet to bring them with him for 15 years after the ending of the fourth Tiberian Series game. They _waited_ and _waited_. Eventually, they got tired of waiting and started to lose their ideal and hope as the GDI steamrolling their forces one by one.

This forced them to surrender and agreed to ally themselves with GDI under a certain condition: NOD is dissolved and replaced by a new faction led by a pro-GDI that is aware on the Tiberium effect if left alone for certain mutual objectives until the Scrin retaliation to the attack on their mining unit by the human forced GDI and NOD to rally under one banner for one final(?) battle that will determine the fate of human, mutant, Tiberium and original Earth species alike which is to save Earth life form from total extinction which proven to strengthen each other trust as they cover each other back that is until The Event.

After noticing that the GDI and the Scrin suddenly disappear in a flash, the commander ordered a full retreat from the battle to re-evaluate the situation. Too bad though, they didn't manage to pull out a single unit from the vicinity until the Tower lit the entire area once again.

The commander of this force is Alexei Kruchow.

"Argh, my head feels like...Phew, whatever it's gone now. Wait, did we..?" as he looked at the screen showing his forces, he found out that there are also GDI presence in the area.

"Yes Commander. My scanner shows that the Tower reading signature spiked up and disappear as quickly as it appear along with the Scrin and GDI 30 minutes before. My only answer is we are teleported to somewhere by the tower," replied the AI

 _Shit!_ "Give me the SITREP on our and allied forces. See if they are the GDI I know led by Parker," commanded the commander (damn, it rhymes)

 _"_ Processing, _"_ answered the AI as its programme reaching not even a quarter of its full capability to which is acquiring information in the electronics of the Remnant ground forces Command Center.

"Sir, we lose 2% of our fighting capability and yes, they are the GDI we know," replied the AI

 _This is weird. The surface on the rest of this planet is in...pristine condition. Wait. Oh my god._

"LEGION, tell the GDI to send in their Tiberium Containment Unit. Quick!" exclaimed the commander as he realised. "This might be our last and only chance to stop the Tiberium and Kane's false idealogy from reaching into the mind of the the human race once and for all!"

This is it! This is how we avenge our fallen comrades! Screw the Kane and his ideology. HE LEFT US TO DIE IN THIS GODFORSAKEN WORLD WHILE HE AND HIS FANATIC FOLLOWERS AMONG THE GROUP WENT THROUGH THE PORTAL TO SOMEWHERE ELSE, FAR AWAY FROM THIS NIGHTMARE!

'Serves The Idiot right,' thought the commander. 'I bet that there are some unbelievers to his ideology among the ' _expedition_ ' to the other side of the Tower. I hope they die painfully on the other side for leaving us to fight GDI. Alone. Without leaving tactician to our rank. Whatever, at least we have the chance to know his real self-centered ambition and ideology. I wonder why we believed him in the first place anyway,' the commander is known for cursing. Proved by the bad things that happen to the people he despised and his curses often time seems take effect on the people for _way_ too often to see it as a coicidental. For that, nobody wants to be on his bad side.

"Also, Legion. Put all of our assets and forces into standby mode. We ain't take any chances after what happened,"

Suddenly, an airlock door leading to the entrance of the control room opened. Emerging from the entrance is the commander of the GDI force itself. Walking to one of the chairs in the meeting you can find in a military base, he greeted Alexei.

"Good morning Alexei, wait, is it morning already? Ah whatever. Looks like you are late to the party," greeted Commander Parker to his acquaintance.

"Huh?" "What do you mean?" asked a really, _really_ confused Alexei.

"We are in another world!" exclaimed Parker as he spread his arm and smiled like a crazy madman.

Alexei tried to find an answer to react to Parker's claim before Parker cut him out to it.

"Here. Open the envelope and take a look at those pictures," Parker throw a big brown envelope he put under his armpit onto the table.

"I didn't believe it myself until our forces on the ground engaged the a patrol fleet consisting of 2 Italian WW2 cruiser ship named Armando Diaz and Zara and a battleship named Guilio Cesare based on their models. We were caught off-guard by their attack. Luckily, we managed to sink 1 of them and routed the rest with a heavy price without resorting to the use of Ion Cannon,"

"3 of our mammoth tank and 4 medium tank is destroyed along with 3 MARV and 2 heavily modified Supersonic Fighter during the engagement near the coast/beach whatever. Without the shield we adapted from the Scrin technology, the numbers might be higher," the GDI commander seems to be pretty pissed. Well, what do you expect from a brilliant commander who get ambushed by outdated WW2 looking ships only to know that they frickin' bloody have lasers, force shields and shits straight from the sci-fi movie and managed to destroy 3, Yes, 3 OF THEIR BLOODY BEST UP-TO-DATE TANK GODDAMN IT!

"Wait! The surface! We must contain the tiberium!," answered Alexei as he realised something.

"Oh. About that, you do not need to worry. We already began the containment operation and are planning to contact the Remnant (talk about pun and irony) of this earth dimension government," replied Parker with a smiling face that can make teenage girls go 'Kya'.

* * *

 **Ending of Prologue.**


	3. The Confrontation

**Welcome to my my first Command & Conquer crossover. **

**I do not own Command & Conquer Tiberium War series or Arpeggio of The Blue Steel. They both belong to the rightful owners. **

**Any review and opinion is appreciated be it bad or good, to make this story better. Hope you enjoyed mah epic creation.**

* * *

 **(25 minutes ago)**

Italy in short of term is one of the nation that have one of the most beautiful city listed in the world because of its unique architecture and location . That is until the Final Battle of UN in 2039. Most of the cities located near the shore were almost completely in ruin as the Italian Navy tried their best to push back the Fleet of Fog back to the sea. Thankfully, all of the Italian were evacuated to Germany before the battle took place. But right now, the cities are infested with the carbon green-crystalline that break law of physics by just only of its existence.

The scenery is beautiful and at the same time creepy because of its appearance similar to alien worlds. Ion storms can be seen ravaging the city on the night sky of and disgusting (Not all of them are) tiberium wildlife such as Floater and Tiberian Fiend are seen wandering around the city. Suddenly, lots and lots of them exploded.

An armored columns of GDI Containment Unit and escorts are seen meneuvering and destroying the wildlife in the cities with utmost care and and almost robot-like professionalism.

"Ah, I hate my job," complained one of the Containment/Reclamation soldier.

"Shut up Glenn, be glad that your paycheck is 4x more than mine," scolded John, the leader of GDI armored column escorts. He is one of the soldiers on the battlefield ranked Colonel that is close to Parker. Or putting it simply, a close friend. As you can see, GDI Containment/Reclamation Unit involves more risk in death because of their job involving containment far deep into the tiberium infested area doing god knows what in there than regular GDI grunts on daily basis.

"We are here to contain the tiberium from spreading offshore under the direct command from Commander himself,"

"But still.."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP," "I'M BLOODY TIRED OF YOUR COMPLAINING EVERY FUCKING 10 SECONDS GOD DAMN IT. (Mumbling nonsense)"

'Here we go again. Curse you for triggering him,' thought the other unnamed soldier as he rolled his eyes. 'Well at least the Scrin is gone for good,'

After hearing John's rant for 3 minutes later. They arrived at their destination. They unpacked their gears and proceed to the infamous build Harmonic Resonances and TCN to destroy and contain the Tiberium from spreading into the ocean.

Redmond Boyle encouraged the GDI to not fully rely on the tiberium after Tiberium Control Node project is succesful in claiming many parts of the earth. The project origin is from Kane whom suggested the GDI to build the TCN. The idea of an arch enemy suddenly appear at their HQ and then suggest how to destroy his friends is met with skepticism from the public for a certain number of obvious reasons.

They are going to destroy all the tiberium existence and to prevent it from spreading on the face of the little blue planet. So, what happen when they run out of energy source even though it is going to take at least 200 or 300 hundered years. If they still rely on their soon-to-be-destroyed source, what in the world is going to power up their military and civilian? Heck, even the original NOD will be goin' screaming bloody murder at this idiocy.

As they are focusing on doing their job. 1 unknown ship of familiar designs are approaching their position. Unbeknownst of them, they are going to change the world's history, forever. Highlight the word 'forever' here.

* * *

Mental Model Zara is obviously not in a good mood. First, the betrayal of I-401 is seriously adding firepower to the human side. Secondly, her leader's fleet lose a bet and now is forced to investigate an anomaly in one of the human country. Thirdly, since they are overconfident of their technology, only of them is needed to destroy this 'puny' human army and Zara is choosen for the job after voting among themself. The rest will wait 20 miles from the shore

'Damn human, how many times are you going to fight a futile battle?' thought Zara as she approached the human position. Suddenly.

"Zzzt...Unknown vessel, you are nearing area controlled by United Nation Global Defense Initiative. Pull back or we are forced to fire,"

'Eh, what is this bullshit? What the heck is United Nation Global Defense Initiative? Is it a new branch under the human secret project?' So many questions ran through her head.

'Ah whatever,' "You puny human are not match for the Fleet of Fog!," "You are the one who need to retreat," said Zara as she armed her Photon cannon and Super-Graviton Cannon that can bend space-time and activated her Klein Field.

Too bad, the army she is facing with is equipped with Scrin based force shield that have the ability that far, _far_ exceed what the Fleet of Fog have such as a generator that can make a structure invulnerable to all type of attack be it projectile, laser or asteroid impacting the earth by transporting the structure on a different dimension while at the same time the structure can be seen by the naked eyes.

Why Scrin is defeated by the human is unknown with even their technology spec. Perhaps it was the sonic based weaponry which is their weakness?

Suddenly, lots and lots of multicolored lights (come from the GDI Ionized weapon, particles, projectiles and many many more) rained down on the cruiser ship Zara.

"What the fuck?!" exclaimed her as she saw his Klein Field shield is only at 60% capability.

'Return fire!' the cruiser is armed with only 2 Graviton cannon and 4 Photon cannon. The Graviton Cannon, even it can cause spatial distortion, the weapon need her to deactivate her Klein Field to fire it. Even so, she still need to deactivate the GDI new updated powerful force shield updated after the Ascension conflict derived from the Scrin Technology.

As the particles beam managed to destroy a medium tank by focusing all 4 cannons on 1 target, her Klein Field is decreased to only at 20%.

"This is Cruiser Zara, I'm under heavy fire from the human, my shield is reduced to estimated 20% requesting backup!"

Her shield is decreased to 10%, 9%.. and is decreasing at an alarming rate.

'How in the world? This is it. If I tried to retreat, I don't know their weapon effective range,' 'Well I guess this is the only way' she thought.

She armed her Super-Graviton cannon and deactivated her Klein Field.

She _fired_.

As the beam travelled to its target. Her hull received damage.

'This is my end I suppose. How in the name of Creator the human managed to build powerful weapon at short notice?' she though.

The beam hit its intended target and managed to destroy some tanks that have their shield disabled and killed many soldiers.

She sank..

...

Zara is no more.

* * *

 **If you are wondering how the heck GDI shield is capable of taking the Super-Graviton-Bomber straight on, you all must know that the engine of a cruiser ship is not that powerful enough. Secondly, the shield GDI equipped is up-to-date Scrin based tech and is capable of taking much, much worse than a weak Graviton beam.**

 **Next chapter is the engagement between the GDI and Cruiser Armando Diaz and Battleship Guilio Cesare.**


	4. The Battle

**Welcome to my my first Command & Conquer crossover. **

**I do not own Command & Conquer Tiberium War series, Arpeggio of The Blue Steel, Eromanga-Sensei and Is the Order a Rabbit?. They all belong to their rightful owners.**

 **Any review and opinion is appreciated be it bad or good, to make this story better.**

 **And yes, I pluck out other anime characters as I don't know how to describe their cuteness. Don't kill me. Plz**

* * *

The aftermath of the GDI casualities to put it simply is quite low, lower than during an engagement with NOD: 30 soldiers killed and 50 injured including the crew of the tanks, 4 medium tanks destroyed.

Everyone settled in by building more fortification and defenses like the Mk III Skystrike artilleries that are capable of firing specialized multi-purpose warhead 100km from the target assisted by AI controlled computer just in case.

There's a phrase for this, 'There is no kill like overkill' Just in case because of the light cruiser capability managed to tank their shots.

The whole area is in mess. The structures located near where the GDI are stationed crumbled down as its overall integrity reduced by the shockwaves from gun, cannons being fired and from the weird beam that bring total destruction to those that are unshielded by the force shield. The tiberium worsen the condition of the area but the Containment/Reclamation unit managed to complete the Harmonic Resonance and repaired the TCN before the engagement. Ultimately destroying all the tiberium from the ocean and containing them from spreading into the ocean again.

"Holy Shit! That was bloody intense and crazy," said Glenn as he take a seat on a debris. "I need a bloody vacation and rest after all this shit,". Well everyone had to agree, afterall who the hell expect a small cruiser ship packing a hell lots of firepower to destroy their medium tanks equipped with Scrin based shield? And why the hell ground forces is suppose to engage a sea vessel at the offshore anyway?

Everyone relaxed in the fortification. The soldiers are replenishing their ammo and checking their weapon and power armor for any damage or malfunctions while the the tanks crew doing the same things their tanks.

'Perhaps if we know this sooner or later, these deaths can be minimized or perhaps avoided. I mean, seriously, everyone smart enough will realize something's wrong when a bloody WW2 vessel threaten to attack a high-end army,' John though. John is pissed. John is sad. John is in dilemma. It was his responsibility as the leader of the escorts to ensure the safety of the soldiers.

John went inside his crawler located at far behind the column to establish video contact with the Operation Commander.

"Commander, the escorts have been engaged in a battle with a WW2 ship at 0430 hours," reported John to Parker. This is a standard procedure for every army to report in a situation especially after an engagement with an enemy.

" _What?! Why the hell there should be a WW2 vessel especially an uprotected one at that around the vicinity?" Came the voice of a familiar person._

"It is currently unknown, sir. The casualities is quite low if compared to an engagement with NOD during The war. When we engaged the unknown vessel, it blocked almost all of our weapon with weird pentagon shaped invisible wall and returned fire with bloody lasers though the laser is _really_ weak compared to what Kane have in his wide array big arsenal,"

If ones battles main NOD Force led by Kane long enough. He/She will know that Kane's army is not a Kane's army when there are no particles-weapons involved during a battle because that bald jerk really like his lasers weaponry. Likely a fetish.

"The vessel also fired a powerful beam that distort our shield and destroyed unshielded material around the impact area with spatial distortion. We detected another 2 signatures 20 miles offshore presumably the sunken vessel allies. We request for reinforcement as we are expecting a counter-attack for this engagement,"

 _'First the Scrin attack. Second, we lose contact with the higher-up and now this? God, I think my hair will be grey early from this, thank god for the AI capability in managing our resources,'_ complained Parker in his thought. He was put under burden because of the high expectation that he received from people at GDI's side to push back the Scrin.

" _Also, spatial distortment? I'm laughing my ass right now. We have seen much worse than that if you think our god damned only supplies getting sucked into a wormhole by Scrin during The Third is worse than being shot by a beam that can distort space-time itself at a small scale if you see it from Scientific Point of View. They said,"_ said Parker as he laughed so hard from his own joke. A really good laugh putting some of the stress away his shoulder be it from a really twisted dark joke it seems. Hey, we need to be optimism in every bad situation doesn't it?

He laughed hard again holding his hurting stomach.

John just stared at him wondering 'What the fuck is is messing with the screws inside the head of my already crazy commander?'

"Wait, a _re they somehow related to Scrin?_ " asked Parker as he tried to stop laughing, wiping his teary eyes, _again_ and grabbing his chin.

"It is unknown sir," replied John.

 _"Alright, We'll be sending in reinforcements from the First Fleet,"_ replied Parker " _EVA if you please. Oh and also, we are going to have a talk after this,_ " said Parker to John in a friendly manner.

Suddenly, weird brightly-lit meteors rained down from the sky.

 _"Impact in 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..."_

* * *

" _What is the meaning of this?! Human sank one of our bloody ship with their weapon without any help_?!" exclaimed their main fleet Supreme Flagship of Mediterranean sea, Littorio-class Battleship with a mental model named Adele. The reaction of their commander is not well received. This is just plain outrageus. How in the world the human sank one of their ship when they can't even penetrate one their defense?

Adele have a skin like a caucasian ancestry. Dressed in total black gothic theme, she have an appearance of a model with her shiny black hair and face similar to a-certain-famous-cute-unknown-English-celebrity.

"Yes ma'am,"

Out of the blue, meteors rained down upon the city the human positioned in.

" _The bloody heck is that_?" asked Adele to his subordinates as a screen appeared and showed the observation of the area.

"We don't know, ma'am," comes the reply.

" _Are you sure they are not getting help from the I-401 or any other rogue Fleet of Fog because in my knowledge, there ain't meteor showers being forecasted during this time of hour_ ,"

"No Supreme Flagship Adele, the I-401 is at the Sea of Japan at the time by the information I managed to gather and the human entities that engaged her is their ground forces," replied Gulio Cesare's mental model, Vittoria with her soprano voice.

" _What? She got defeated by their ground army? This is humiliating! Why in the world did you send her alone in this first god damn place?_ " Adele facepalmed.

They both gulped and shuddered. The wrath of their Commanding officer is really scary, scarier than the depth of hell and satan himself. Lying or Telling the truth will not defuse the situation and will only make it worse because both option will bring the same outcome. In the end, they decided to just take the bullet like a man or girl and tell her the truth.

"We let our guard down because our overconfident that they can't take down our Klein Field because of the obvious technology advantage," answered Vittorio. She braced for the upcoming wrath..

...

'Oh god, what the hell am I going to tell the Fleets of Fog? We have enough problem already with I-401's betrayal. Those god damn humans, what they are up to this time. Well, I guess there is no point in crying over a spoilt milk,' thought Zara as she sighed. After all, they both are her cute little subordinates and thankfully Zara's Union Core is still fully intact. She doesn't want to strain her already strained relationship with them.

Describing both of Adele's subordinates mental model appearance is an insult to their cuteness as words cannot full ygrasp fully their features.

Vittoria have pale skin, light blonde curly hair and is dressed in a white frilly dress. Her facial and eyes features is like Sagiri Izumi and her body appearance is like a 15 years old girl.

Armando Diaz's mental model, Fiona on the other hand is Vittoria also have pale skin, dressed in white frilly dress though their difference is only by is dark blonde hair with wavy features and her facial similarity to Kafuu Chino.

Zara mental model appearance is quite unique as she share similar traits to all three of them. In scientific words, inherits their genetic. Though the mental models is yet to be seen capable of becoming pregnant. (NO! THERE AINT YURI INVOLVED IN THIS STORY. ESPECIALLY IF IT CORRUPT THEIR INNOCENCE)

Overall, their appearance...damn, this is too cute. nuuuuuuuuu, omgf don't you dare corrupt them with your lust. fuck off pedo. No wonder why Adele's big sister mode is triggered after Zara was sunk.

' _We only need to retrieve Zara's core, pretend nothing happened and no need to kill the human, right?_ ' Adele thought. She, her subordinates and some other Fleet of Fogs' mental model have empathy for the human after Mental Models were created by the Creator to defeat the human at their own game. The Fleets of Fog before cannot contain feelings that were before the Mental models

While the human always brutally kill each other for stupid and selfish reason, they managed to went to space, captured one of Fleet of Fog ship and many more achievements by their sheer collective intelligence without any help from. No doubt that if they have the same technology level, they will be utterly defeated.

She smiled. Both Vittoria and Armando is can be seen visibly shaking as they mistaken her real intention.

" _You two, go back to Zara's last seen location. Obtain her Union Core and destroy any opposition along the way_ ," That was her absolute last order before she disconnects from Joint Quantum Tactical Network.

...

'That was unexpected... Never expected it to went this way,'

...

Again, silence.

...

Vittoria was the first to get out from her thought.

"Alright, snap out of the stupor, Fiona. Let's get this over with as soon as possible so we can return to our sister's fleet," said Vittoria as she deactivated her cloak.

"Come on follow me, Fiona,"

As they are nearing Zara's last known position. They saw green crystaline infestation and weird big ass storm 60km far behind the GDI entrenched position. They are able to see it because, well you know, AI.

"What the heck are those greeny things and the weird storm, sister?" asked Fiona to his comrade-at-arm

"It doesn't matter. Its their problem not us, just focus on our objective," replied Vittoria seemingly irritated at Fiona words for distracting her.

After they reached Zara's position, they uncloacked an unleashed hell on GDI position.

It doesn't take too long for the GDI to counter-attack with their own type of hell.

It was chaotic. The whole area lit up brightly as bright the daytime as both side exchanged fire. Multi-colored lights from both sides trying to penetrate other defenses. GDI with its Scrin, NOD and Sonic based weaponry and Fleet of Fog with their Photon Cannons and Corrosive Torpedoes. The GDI is having a hard time dealing with the Fog's corrosive torpedoes as the torpedoes destroyed some of their strongest tanks. However, GDI soldiers can be seen not giving a signle shit about that as they keep firing at their position with their weird looking yet powerful laser and all types of gun firing wide-array of projectiles, particles and god knows what by their gun.

As the favour of the battle seemingly to lean on the Fog favor, 5 GDI Supersonic fighters can be seen heading to their position.

"It's the human airplanes, find Zara's core while I distract them from distracting you, quick!" ordered Vittoria as she tried to shoot down the jets. She managed to shoot down 2 of them before the rest of the jets managed to fire missiles on the offending ship. The Earthshaker missiles. The battleship tried to shoot down the missiles but before she managed to do that, the missiles' warhead seperated and impacted the battleship, seemingly warping the space around the ship because of its sonic properties.

"What the...?!," exclaimed both of them. Did the human managed to rebuild their Corrosive warhead?! Their situation is becoming more dire.

"Those missiles damaged more than half of my already damaged Klein Field! Are you done yet?!"

"Affirmative, Zara's core obtained waiting for next order," reported Fiona.

"Copy. We are commencing tactical retreat!" ordered Vittoria. "I don't want to kill any more of them or losing you, sister," said Zara with her low voices.

Their times together at the Mediterranean Sea after they were given mental model proven strengthen their bond to the level of being like siblings and yes this also include their sunken sister, Zara. They also developed empathy for human as their Navy steamrolled by the Fog taking many human lives. Feeling guilty from this, they agreed to minimize casualities as much as possible.

They both sailed away from the battlement. After they are sure that they are out of the GDI view, they activated their cloak and proceeded to head to Adele's position.

Unbeknownst of them, a drone owned by the German's government recorded the whole battle and relayed the footage to all countries all around the world. And again, unbeknownst of the human, the Fleet of Fog also watched the entire footage by hacking into the drone undetected. This is the sole power of unbeknownst-ception story plot.

* * *

 **I rushed this chapter a bit, expect many grammar error and incosistentcies. Well at least I managed to break the 1k words barrier for the first time in my life.**

 **I don't know how the GDI will fare on the sea as the GDI's branch involved in this battle is their ground force.**

 **Perhaps it is the time to show the power of Ion cannon and space ships?**


	5. The Effect

**Welcome to my my first Command & Conquer crossover. **

**I do not own Command & Conquer Tiberium War series or Arpeggio of The Blue Steel. They both belong to the rightful owners**

 **And yes, I'm crappy in writing how they will react to a United Nation owning a bloody army with technology that can overpower The Covenant AND UNSC Ground Force that are supposed to be 500 hundred years advanced from GDI from Halo coming straight outta Tiberium infected world AND they managed to do that during the FIRST war. **

**I mean c'mon guys, we all know that the Fog is fucked up when the Tiberium enters their Klein Field.**

* * *

 **(9 587 km away from Mediterranean Sea)**

 **(Sea of Japan, years 20XX)**

The initial reaction of the I-401's crews is expected: disbelieving what they just saw.

The battle recorded by the drone is in short of term bloody fricking devastating. More devastating than the damage done by conventional weaponry owned by the human military. When the Corrosive Torpedoes hit the unknown army position, the damage was done but...that was when something suddenly blared up and shielded them from the Torpedoes though some of the tank were destroyed because they have their _Klein Field of Unknown Design_ saturatedduring prior engagement. When the army opened fire on the two vessels the damage almost rivaling the Fog's cannon as the shockwave from the shot almost created a bloody tsunami. Then, words cannot describe the carnage happening on both side.

The Fleet fired the first shot. Lasers hitting the human's vehicle, seemingly to not damage the tank as the human Klein Field protected them. Torpedoes being released destroying tanks that have their Klein Field saturated/disabled.

GDI opened fire to counter. Large shockwave from the explosions creating a mini-tsunami. Klein Field became saturated as fast as the bullet travelling from the shore line. Lotsa lights lots of them.

...

As the battle was leaning to Fog's favor, came the familiar shriek of fighter jet. The jets are of unfamiliar design and they run from some weird substance they called it.

Though the designs doesn't help them from getting 2 of them being shot down.

'Ah, the classics. Send in the face and hard hitting things to balance the tide. Though I wonder what they will do to Fogs,' Hyuuga though.

Everyone are curious on this new arrival. When their ground forces have strange looking tanks with weird barrels packing a hell a punch managed to make saturate Klein Field owned by a _bloody_ battleship, ones living in Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio for a long time will wonder for hours: 'How the fuck?','If their conventional force managed to do this, how will their air force fare?'

When the 5 jets came close to the vessels, the bomb _dropped._ The bombs acts as ultimatums to the I-401's crews as the bombs managed to do what the Fog's most powerful armanent are capable of.

To be honest, no one really expected the human army to defeat the Fleet of Fog even Hyuuga was taken off by this turn of event after predicting an incorrect result from the battle. A really incorrect one.

When the vessels fired their first shot, they expected a massacre and they prayed that many will manage to escape the onslaught but their prayers proved to be unneeded as you know what happens afterward but the damage was done. After all, a spatial distortment created by the torpedoes can, no, absolutely destroy something be it Scrin technology or not, though on the second thought Scrin can able to counter it. Why? Rift Generator. Think about it.

Everyone stared in awe as GDI weapons do what it is designed to do: Destroying shit and stuff especially stuff owned by NOD or Scrin though it mainly focus on the former after the Ascension. The only weapon they managed to mimic from the Corrosive Torpedo owned by The Fleet of Fog is Vibration Warhead Torpedo. Even so, the human new weapon still is not even half powerful if compared to the Fog's torpedo as it requires the torpedo to get bypass the Klein Field of a Fog's vessel.

...Scene Break...

Why in awe? Come on Fog weapon is better than that. Here, let me tell you: Human did not manage to mimic Fog's tech as stated above and the closer shit they managed in replicating is the Vibration Torpedo. Then out of the blue, a bloody army appearing out of nowhere with weird ass creatures, green crystal, big tall creepy tower and big ass storm behind them routing Fog's vessels and sunk one of them like it was nothing with bloody weapon like railgun and shit like that straight out from the Sci-Fi complete with power armor when the current human did not even manage close to replicated their photon cannons less than the Graviton Cannon, no, nevermind they still received many casualities but still its not things you can see on a normal days on daily basis.

Right now here they are, watching the whole event unfolding with their own eyes.

...

After minutes of silence, Gunzhou decided to speak.

"I thought we are unable to fully replicate Fog's technology?" he asked to the I-401's First Mate, Oribe Sou.

"Yes, apparently that army...is a bit weird I can't find the right words to describe them," Oribe replied as he faked a cough

"Iona, if you may, can you replay the video?" asked Oribe to Iona.

The screen started to flutter to life as it replayed the footage.

"Stop! There do you see it? Behind the army entrenched position, My god, if the drone managed to get a good shot on those army, it will be fricking badass with the creepy background and I want to make a poster and paste it on my room's wall," Oribe said with wonder as he pointed the unknown green substance, disgusting floating transparent jelly fish, weird ass storm on the screen using a ruler and creepy weird spiralling tower. Oribe face is well hidden beneath his mask so no one see what appears on his face on that time but based on his voice he also was shocked from THAT event.

"I noticed them. THEY are bloody OBVIOUS. We are not blind you know, though you need to get permission from Iona before decorating her interior with that weird army fetishes of your," Kashihara gave his feedback with hint of being irritated by Oribe.

"I suppose they are related to this new arrival? Perhaps we should pay them a visit?" suggested Shizuka.

"That is really unwise. They are probably still tense after the battle," replied Iori, seemingly broken out of her stupor. Everyone in her world presented with the video will surely accuse it of being a hoax for something so impossible and now here she is watching the whole event unfolding.

"Me and the rest of The Fleet of Fog detected a burst of energy of a great origin near that area especially from that tower," said Iona maintaining her poker face. She too didn't expect this development but what can you expect from her?

"Great, now with those creepy shits happening at the background, my inner scientist is working..we must investigate this at all cost!" replied Oribe with determined voice. Everyone sighed.

"What do you suggest, Gunzhou?" replied Oribe.

This is going to be a long day for him and everyone else aboard the I-401s..

"Iona, can you try to establish communication to that army in Italy?" Gunzhou decided to wind in.

"I'll try, though that isn't a very smart move, Gunzhou," replied the I-401 _still_ maintaining her blank face. Yet, her appearance is quite...petite and cute even with her face showing no emotion combined with her blue sailor uniform. Might giving lolicon lover a run for their money.

"Other Fleet of Fog vessels might track the my position by my signal that I send to 9 587 km away,"

"..." Gunzhou just looked at her, seemingly unknown what to do.

'After all we've been through

...

This army..they are the Human's new Beacon of Hope' thought Gunzhou. The Vibration torpedo they are delivering seemed small compared on what they can achieve if they can reach to beneficial relationship with the unknown army.

* * *

 **God, I wish a writer far better than me write this kind of crossover because I'm suck at fleshing out the story and I really want to see what the hell the reaction between GDI's and Aoki Hagane no Arpegio's Plus the politic, realistic military scenario and shits im not well versed to write.**

 **Wanna spice things up with tech from Red Alert universe?**

 **I'm too lazy to proof read, mind you thought I'm planning to read this fanfic 20 years in the future after I forget everything about this piece of crap literature**


	6. The Initiative

**Welcome to my my first Command & Conquer crossover. **

**I do not own Command & Conquer Tiberium War series or Arpeggio of The Blue Steel. They both belong to the rightful owners. **

**Any review and opinion is appreciated be it bad or good, to make this story better. Hope you enjoy.**

 **LOL, I wrote this fanfic without rechecking the facts of C &C Tib series such as the main NOD force alliance with GDI during Ascension Conflict. Still, I'll try my best to fix them.**

* * *

 **(GDSS Philadelphia)**

"God, I hate Scrin and their technologies for doing this to me, losing contact with my higher up, almost getting my ass kicked, and lost our only reinforcement" muttered Parker. "I know that something was very wrong when the outdated vessel unsuited for sailing in tiberium infested zone appeared," he sighed and slumped into his chair, waiting reports of the aftermath from his subordinates.

One of the crew can be seen arranging his files containing the reports Parker wanted.

Parker's blue eyes observing him as a young man with a face every woman dreamed of, red eyes, muscular build and buzzcut haircut. He walked toward where Parker is currently sitting as he hold his reports.

The young man saluted,"William Adolf reporting, sir!"

"At ease, so?" asked Parker as he grabbed his chin.

"We are in another world sir," replied William.

"It doesn't take rocket science to figure out that we are in another world, especially after those outdated vessels almost destroyed my armoured division with graviton and laser," Parker replied to the young man as he waved his hands. "Is there another valuable?" Parker once again asked.

"Yes sir, apparently the system of this world's governments, calendar and everything is similiar to ours before The Comet impacted but some their technologies' branch are lacking in most areas such as their weapon if compared to ours during Great World War 2 or War of 3 Powers ," replied the young man as he read through his reports.

"That's one less trouble for us, anything else?"

"Based on the information we managed to gather what left of this world's satellites and into their, we are currently in year 2063. The governments of this world appear to almost being fully wiped out by an unknown fleet called Fleet of Fog compromising of WW2 vessels fielding technology the human at this current era aren't able to reproduce our infused technology of the unknown fleet. The sighting of these unknown vessels was reported during 2012. At year 2038 the reports increased and the fleet went on offensive and claiming that: Destroying Humankind is their objective though they didn't appear to attack settlements or facilities ashore. Then, the UN went on offensive. All is lost after the first and final battle of UN during the year 2039 as they cannot penetrate their force field,"

"Do you happen to know their weaknesses? This could pose a big problem to us if we meet more of them and their main battleship managed to tank our trump card's attack,"

"It appears that their force shield become most saturated when we dropped the sonic bombs over them based on the observation by one of the soldier on the ground and their shields are almost similiar to our Scrin infused tech," the young man replied.

"There appears to be a machinery recording the whole footage. The footage was originally supposed to be relayed to German though it was hacked by the Fleet of Fog and other countries that are still standing after the battle in 2039, meaning that they also watched the entire event unfolding in front of their own eyes though I don't have the regarding information on their standard procedures to this kind of situation," the young man replied.

"I don't know if that is a curse or a blessing. We know that they should not fuck with us but at the same time it might create chaos and tension to the human side in this world..," Parker muttered.

"Anyway, did you manage locate where the source of where the footage was shot from and what was being used?" replied Parker, seemingly to childishly fiddle with his fingers. One of the many side effects man like him can get from being shot.

"Yes sir, the source of the transmission came from a drone owned by the German government. Judging by the designs, the technology of the drone appears to be before the First War in our world," he replied. Confidence. Parker liked the young man already.

He thought that they should establish contact with the local and help them with their problem but when he rethinks of that plan again, he saw many flaws in it. Seemingly unknown on what to do he decided to drink some water to ease his conflicting mind.

'God, I don't know what to do right now with no higher up to take direct control of this situation,' Parker thought as he wiped his face with his hands, unknown what to do in this situation. 'I hope they are not mad when I taking half of their whole army with me,'

'What will Boyle do in this situation? Perhaps...' Parker thought as he went back to his seat to talk with this William.

Facing William,"What do you suggest in this kind of situation, boy?" asked Parker to the young crew who can be seen in his mid 20s by his body features. The age gap between them is very obvious as it can be seen by Parker's greying hair.

"I suggest we reveal ourselves to this weird world/dimension to gain resources that are needed to build some of our powerful weapon that need materials from the blue zone back in our world/dimension like the Orca and possibly, we might need to find another power source before we run out of tiberium to harvest,"

"Also, sooner or later we will have to deal with our governments counterparts. Because of our unique consequences...If we do not contact the governments after they saw after what we did to those vessels, it will increase the risk they will also declare war on us because they might think that we are siding with The Fleet of Fog, We can offer alliance and solution to problems they are facing to lesser the risk though mistrust, greed and paranoia will still be the issues here as they will try to acquire our warfare technologies," replied the young crew.

The young man was expecting as he prepared to answer this question from his CO after the crews found out that they lost contact with the higher up. His COs might be lost or whatever you call it. After all, a soldier takes order from a commanding officer and a commanding officer takes order from the higher up because an army commander is not trained with diplomacy and nobody's perfect.

'...That was unexpected..' Parker thought as he looked at him in awe. William smirked/smiled from Parker's reaction.

"With your intelligence and confidence, why are you still working under me with that rank? You are suppose to be a high ranking officer with that those kind of attitudes!" remarked Parker for his ability.

"The only reason why I am not a full fledged general right now is because I want to work under one of the greatest general during the Third War one of the Heroes of GDI. I want to be recognized by one them for my helpfulness not fame by media coverage for assisting them," came the answer.

Ruby coloured eyes meet cold blues. Time seemed to stop as they both stared at each other eyes. The sound of people working on computers and walking can be heard as they go on doing their jobs. Suddenly, energy spikes can be detected from the tower.

"Ah, I guess our friend from NOD just arrived. Let's go give them a greeting. You are dismissed," Parker said to William.

William saluted his CO before leaving.

"Oh, William," said Parker to William as he remembered something he forgotten.

"Yes sir?"

"I want you to be my permanent Personal Assistance."

* * *

 **(Present time)**

'...' Alexei sighed as he filed through the reports that Parker gave him. The only sentence he manage to come out from the shock is: "The fuck?,"

"Ahahaha, I know right. They almost destroyed MY whole armored division," Parker said to the man with Russian ancestry.

"So what do you suggest on our course of action? We lost contact with the higher ups, that's for sure and the Ichor Hub seems to be one-way only,"

"Perhaps we should reveal ourselves to the world? The Fleet of Fog might have the tech to return us to our world as they bloody can create gravitons from somnium. Also, we must not rely on tiberium too much because of obvious reasons. One of my subordinate suggested that we reveal ourselves to the world, perhaps helping them in pushing back the Fog to regain their ocean," Parker replied as he sipped plain water inside a glass. Parker is an open minded person as he seems to consider William's advice.

"I... don't know. Yes, we are the commander of army but we are not trained for this kind of stuff. We leave diplomatic to those people back in the UN," Alexei is basically is the same age as Parker.

"Perhaps, we should build our FOB at Japan? Apparently, there seems to be less of those so-called Fogs' vessels in the area. How about we start from there?" Parker suggested. Parker is a quite charismatic old man even with his old age.

Alexei went silence. Staring into nothingness as he tapped his head with his index finger.

Minutes passed. He then make his choice

"I'll have to agree with this decision. We doesn't have much choice anyway because sooner or later we will have to remade our decision if we decided to be on the fence," Alexei gave his answer.

"The choice is made then," replied Parker. He tapped his wrist watch establishing contact with the AI.

"EVA, prepare my transport" came the order. "I wanna have a lively chat with the Japanese Prime Minister with my friend Alexei here at their ."

* * *

 **(Japanese Primer Minister Office)**

The Prime Minister is having a heated discussion with his ministers about Japan well being until a man dressed in business suit came in forcing the meeting to stop abruptly.

"Sir!" The man saluted. "We hacked into the German drone."

"Hmmm?"

"Its a footage depicting a battle The Fleet of Fog and unknown army."

"Da, we already know that it will be one sided battle in the favor of the Fog. It is a waste of time, we need to finish this meeting as soon as possible, Noboyushi, sir. We can settle with this later after the meeting is over," the Vice Prime Minister said to the current Prime Minister of Japan, Kaede Nobuyoshi.

"No...Its different matter, sir and important. Even I don't believe it myself," The man replied.

"Give him a chance, Akio. Perhaps, discussion about the army engagement in this meeting might help us planning battle plan in our battle against the Fog in the future," Nobuyashi the Prime Minister replied to the Vice Prime Minister remark. "We can't fully rely on the I-401's Blue Steel Fleet under the command of Chihaya Gunzhou. There will be something that need to be taken care of without them such as our "

Kaede Nobuyoshi have military service record serving as First mate on Akitsuki-Maru Guided Missile Destroyer before and during the Great Naval Battle. He faced the Fog during the battle which forced him to be wheelchair bound. Kaeder went into politic 11 years after the battle as he was recovering from his injuried thus leading him to his current position in the government.

"Ahhh...you better make our time worthwhile."

"Of course sir," the man saluted.

"Bring in the projector," the man ordered his subordinate that was standing near the door.

2 men dressed similarly to their leader came into the room bringing a projector and a laptop. They closed the curtain in the officer and setting the projector on the table. They turned on the projector. As the projector came to life illuminating the wall with white light, they played the footage by the laptop they brought.

...

After the footage finished playing, the agents opened the curtain and

"Do you see why we should give him a chance now, Akio?" Nobuyashi teased his Vice PM.

"..." the man just stared at the wall.

"Wow, damn!" Herman Cruz the man in charge of JMSDF Special Force exclaimed. He was stuck with the Japanese since the Great Naval battle forcing him to server under them as he can't return to his homeland, The United States of America.

"They managed to defeat them with pure strength! The amount of firepower they brought upon the Fog is like American giving her Freedom to Osama's thugs."

"Calm down and enough with Merica, Cruz. We don't know anything about them. The last thing I want is the army ganging up with the Fog to destroy us," replied Nobuyoshi with the synthesizer voice which makes it hard to determine his emotion.

Out of the blue, a telephone in the office rang.

Akio picked up the phone.

"Order your military to stand down...

* * *

 **Send in review if you think this type of writings is better than previous one though it's still bad. :/**

 **This will be the last update for this and next month. Why? Its simple, really. Living in a boarding school is a pain in the ass.**

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger, I really am.**

 **In September or October I will try my best to upload an update with less plot hole and grammatical mistake.**


End file.
